Conventional embedded permanent magnet rotary electric machines include a rotor that has; a rotor yoke that is formed by laminating electromagnetic steel plates, and in which pairs of magnet insertion apertures are formed at a uniform angular pitch circumferentially so as to correspond to a number of poles; and permanent magnets that are inserted into the respective pairs of magnet insertion apertures (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In conventional embedded permanent magnet rotary electric machines, permanent magnets that have like magnetic poles are inserted into pairs of magnet insertion apertures, and permanent magnets that have different magnetic poles are inserted into adjacent pairs of magnet insertion apertures. In addition, grooves that partition the permanent magnets that have different magnetic poles are formed on the electromagnetic steel plates that constitute the rotor yoke.